Jeux de dames
by Vico S
Summary: Plus basée sur la BD que sur le roman ou l'anime (voir le chapitre Remarques). Des années après le départ de Sara du pensionnat, on retrouve Lavinia, toujours aussi féroce, toujours en attente d'une revanche sur sa rivale, et sur le point de se fiancer. Vraiment...? Venez voir ce qui arrive quand Lavinia s'adonne à des jeux de manipulation,
1. Remarques

**Quelques petites remarques avant que vous ne lisiez :**

**-Tout d'abord, cette fanfic est plutôt basée sur la bande-dessinée Princesse Sara (que je conseille à tous) que sur le roman, et c'est pourquoi il y a des personnages qui ne sont pas dans le roman ou une mention à des automates (etc). Pour mieux comprendre l'histoire, il vaut mieux avoir lu la BD. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas indispensable, l'histoire reste compréhensible.**

**- C'est normal que vous trouviez ce texte sur d'autres sites (tels que ** .**com, etc) : comme je l'ai dit, elle est plus basée sur la BD et je l'ai écrite dans l'optique d'un concours organisé par la maison d'éditions blackberry-strawberry qui a produit la BD. Elle a d'ailleurs gagné ; ) J'ai d'ailleurs la permission de la directrice de la publier sur ce site.**

**Et je conclus par un grand Merci encore à Audrey Alwett et à Nora Moretti pour beaucoup de choses : m'avoir permis de gagner le concours, de publier la nouvelle sur ce site, pour mon prix et plein d'autres choses mais je ne vais pas tout dévoiler ; )**

**Bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapter 2

- Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible d'ajouter un jupon ?

Assise sur un fauteuil en velours rose pâle, une tasse de thé Earl Grey à la main, Mrs. Herbert contemplait avec un air intrigué sa fille perchée sur une légère plateforme assortie aux fauteuils, les bras levés en croix et laissant la couturière nouer les attaches de son corset.

- Cela serait un peu délicat, répondit la couturière tout en continuant son ouvrage. Nous pouvons essayer mais avec une matière telle que la soie, cela sera très difficile.

- En êtes-vous sûre ?

Elle avait dit cela en levant un sourcil, signe que Lavinia reconnaissait chez sa mère comme la preuve qu'elle remettait en doute (intérieurement, bien sûr) les compétences de celui qu'elle jugeait. Cependant, cette habitude étant connue de tout le monde (ou tout du moins de ses relations), il était souvent arrivé que des employés démissionnent avant même d'être renvoyés car ils avaient confondu le haussement d'un sourcil avec le haussement des deux (qu'elle faisait quand elle était sûre que les compétences de celui qu'elle avait en face étaient inexistantes, ce qui, en un sens, ne changeait pas grand-chose au sort du malheureux).

- Voyons, Mère ! s'exclama Lavinia en tournant la tête vers celle-ci. Si on en rajoute un autre, je doute fort que cela soit raisonnable.

- Mais ma chérie, il s'agit de ton mariage ! dit-elle avec un sourire tendre. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard. Nous pouvons bien nous permettre quelques folies…

Tandis que la couturière nouait la dernière attache, Lavinia, sentant sa poitrine se resserrer un peu trop à son goût (suffisamment pour qu'elle ait un hoquet de douleur), lança un regard noir à la couturière qui, comprenant le message, desserra légèrement le nœud.

- Pour autant, les « folies » ne doivent impliquer le ridicule, dit Lavinia en descendant de la plateforme pour se diriger vers le miroir. Et puis je ne souhaite pas ressembler à cette grosse dinde d'Ermengarde Saint-John…

- Ma chère enfant, je t'ai déjà dit de faire attention à ce que tu dis quand tu parles d'elle, dit-elle, ayant néanmoins un sourire en entendant l'insulte. Je tiens beaucoup à conserver l'amitié de son père. Il travaille au Parlement, je te rappelle…

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire ? Il n'est pas là pour savoir ce que je pense de sa fille, que je sache ! Et même s'il le savait, il est bien la dernière personne à s'en soucier…

- Que tu croies, ma chérie, dit Mrs. Herbert en fronçant les sourcils. Lui ne s'en soucie peut-être pas mais son épouse, si !

- Quelle différence ? Que ce soit le père ou la belle-mère d'Ermengarde, aucun des deux n'est là pour m'entendre.

- Ne sous-estime pas Alexandra, avertit Mrs. Herbert avec un rictus méprisant. Cette garce est plus rusée que ce qu'il n'y paraît…

Mrs. Herbert en voulait beaucoup à Alexandra Saint-John depuis que celle-ci l'avait remise à sa place lors d'une garden party.

- Quel dommage que votre fille soit malade et n'ait pu venir, avait dit Mrs. Herbert d'un ton mielleux. Lavinia aurait été tout à fait ravie de la voir ! Comme elle avait constaté que cette pauvre Ermengarde avait du mal à choisir convenablement ses toilettes, elle espérait lui donner quelques conseils. Ma fille sait parfaitement s'arranger comme il faut, c'est une véritable lady de ce point de vue là !

Alexandra avait regardé Mrs. Herbert d'un air dédaigneux avant de répondre d'un ton froid :

- Si votre point de vue est qu'une lady se résume à sa tenue vestimentaire, alors cela explique beaucoup de choses vous concernant…

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un gloussement de la part d'une jeune débutante puis par un silence stupéfait venant du cercle de dames les entourant. Depuis, elle en gardait une solide rancune contre Alexandra.

Mrs. Herbert secoua la tête afin de chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il vaut mieux garder de bonnes relations avec lui. Il pourrait fort bien aider ton fiancé à avoir un poste digne de lui…

- Henry n'aura pas besoin de son aide, répliqua Lavinia en époussetant sa jupe. C'est un Lord, je te rappelle…

Sur cette réplique, elle s'autorisa à se concentrer sur son reflet. Agée de maintenant vingt-et-un ans, Lavinia était ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une femme accomplie. Ses frisettes qui l'agaçaient tant autrefois s'étaient embellies pour donner une admirable crinière de boucles blondes lui tombant dans le dos. Ses tâches de rousseur avaient disparu pour faire place à une peau sans défauts et ses yeux bleus s'étaient affinés. Sa robe de mariée mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Satisfaite, Lavinia observa le travail. Sa robe était constituée d'un bustier orné de perles semblant former une fleur éclose. La jupe elle-même était décorée sur l'ourlet de cristaux si légers qu'on aurait presque pu croire que la soie brillait d'elle-même.

- Quelle splendeur ! dit Mrs. Herbert d'un ton émerveillé, presque larmoyant. Ma chérie, tu as l'air d'une princesse de conte de fées.

- Si on pousse un peu plus loin, ajouta la couturière avec un sourire satisfait, avec les cheveux détachés comme cela, vous ressemblez à Cendrillon sur le point de quitter le bal.

A cette comparaison, Lavinia dût retenir une grimace. L'idée de Cendrillon et de princesse de conte de fées lui rappelait un désagréable souvenir : une princesse avec la peau blanche comme la neige, des cheveux noirs de jais et une beauté incontestable, telle Blanche-Neige, réduite à l'état de pauvreté, maltraitée par une vieille folle acariâtre et retrouvant sa fortune par un coup du destin, telle Cendrillon… Elle faillit bien laisser échapper un rictus lorsqu'elle songea que si la vie avait été un conte de fées, elle aurait plutôt été la méchante demi-sœur de Cendrillon ou la reine maléfique de Blanche-Neige.

- C'est un modèle unique, dit la couturière, tirant ainsi Lavinia de ses pensées. Son créateur a exigé expressément qu'elle soit conçue par des automates Crewe ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton très fier.

A ces mots, Mrs. Herbert se figea. Elle regarda sa fille d'un air légèrement angoissé, l'air d'espérer quelque chose qu'elle sait impossible…

- Lavinia ? Mon ange ? appela-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant

Lavinia regardait droit devant elle, c'est-à-dire son reflet, le visage totalement inexpressif.

- Vraiment ? dit-elle d'une voix égale, ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment.

La couturière, ayant compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, se figea à son tour.

- Euh oui, répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Il y a un problème ?

Lorsque Lavinia se tourna vers elle, la pauvre couturière, qui connaissait notamment l'anecdote de l'avertissement des sourcils de Mrs. Herbert, se dit qu'en un sens, la fille était plus redoutable que la mère : contrairement à cette dernière, aucun signe ne permettait de prévenir ce qui allait lui arriver.

* * *

><p>- Seigneur Jésus, soupira Mrs. Herbert en s'affaissant sur son siège.<p>

La calèche ricocha, surprenant Pénélope, assise juste à côté de Mrs. Herbert. Lavinia observa son « amie » remettre sa coiffure en place. Pénélope Mollins était devenue une jolie fille depuis l'époque du pensionnat : ses boucles brunes encadrant son visage avait été qualifiées comme « l'une des plus belles chevelures de Londres » par beaucoup de gentlemen et ses yeux noisette avaient un charme lui ayant attiré la sympathie de beaucoup de demoiselles débutantes. Lorsque Jessie était partie du pensionnat, Lavinia en avait fait sa nouvelle meilleure amie attitrée en partie parce qu'à l'époque, elle était déjà mignonne sans pour autant être plus jolie que Lavinia. A présent, elle était fort contrariée de constater que Pénélope était presque aussi belle qu'elle mais plus intéressante car célibataire. Lorsqu'elle serait mariée, Pénélope allait sans aucun doute lui voler la vedette. Lavinia réfléchissait toujours à un moyen d'éviter cela…

- Tu aurais pu nous éviter une telle scène, Lavinia, dit Mrs. Herbert d'un léger ton de reproche. Cela va encore être toute une affaire pour te chercher une autre robe. Celle-là était parfaite !

- Mon mariage est dans des mois, Mère ! répondit Lavinia. J'ai encore tout le temps d'en trouver une. En revanche, le bal auquel j'annonce mes fiançailles n'est que dans quelques jours et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de robe pour l'occasion. Vous avez une étrange vision des priorités…

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, commença Pénélope, c'est pourquoi tu te bornes à refuser tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec les automates Crewe… et également les diamants… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus, un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de… murmura-t-elle avant que Lavinia lui enfonce son coude dans les côtes.

- A cause de quoi ? demanda Mrs. Herbert d'un ton étonné.

- De rien, répondit Lavinia en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Pénélope, provoquant ainsi un rire de la part de cette dernière.

Mrs. Herbert soupira avec un air amusé. Ah, la jeunesse… pensa-t-elle.

La vérité, c'est que Lavinia ne supportait pas l'idée même que ses bijoux les plus coûteux, ses vêtements ou quoi que ce soit d'autre lui appartenant puisse sortir des mines ou des usines de cette petite peste de Sara Crewe !

Même si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître, Sara Crewe l'avait surpassée en tout : elle était plus riche, plus intelligente et plus belle qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle et ses camarades avaient visité sa chambre, elle avait immédiatement compris que la nouvelle venue avait plus d'argent qu'elle mais elle s'était vite rassurée en se rappelant que l'argent ne faisait pas tout. Mais quand Sara Crewe était entrée dans la salle de classe, sa beauté lui avait sauté aux yeux : avec ses cheveux noirs de jais dont les pointes se bouclaient joliment, sa peau blanche et satinée ayant la perfection de la porcelaine, ses grands yeux bleus, ses jolies lèvres charnues et brillantes et sa taille fine, Lavinia avait tout de suite pensé qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fée dont les ailes étaient sur le point de pousser. La ressemblance avec Blanche-Neige lui était également venue à l'esprit un peu plus tard quand elle avait appris que Sara jouait à la princesse. Pendant tout le temps où Sara était dans la salle de classe, Lavinia ne la quittait pas des yeux, observant ses moindres gestes. Elle avait essayé de se rassurer une fois de plus en se disant que même s'il était évident qu'elle était plus belle qu'elle, ce n'était pas le tout d'être jolie, encore fallait-il qu'elle sache faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'était exprimée en français aussi bien que si elle parlait anglais, Lavinia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un rictus. Mais plus horrible que tout, Sara Crewe s'était révélée avoir le don de captiver le cœur des gens, de les intriguer, notamment lorsqu'elle racontait ses histoires : ainsi, même Lavinia se retrouvait à écouter discrètement ses histoires quand ça arrivait. En effet, Sara Crewe avait un charme bien à elle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa beauté, son éducation ou ses beaux vêtements. Lavinia l'avait haïe pour cela. De plus, elle savait que ses camarades la préféraient : elles la surnommaient la « princesse » entre elles comme une marque de respect, certaines le faisaient par jalousie mais cela ne réconfortait nullement Lavinia qui n'y voyait là qu'une autre preuve de la supériorité de sa rivale.

Et puis, Sara avait perdu sa fortune. Les jours étaient passés ainsi de suite et Lavinia voyait là une occasion de prendre une douce revanche (Pénélope était d'ailleurs arrivée au pensionnat et avait pris sa chambre, ce qui est ironique quand on y pense). Elle attendait patiemment le moment où cette petite garce craquerait, savourant chaque instant où elle s'affaiblissait un peu plus.

Enfin, le plaisir avait peu à peu disparu en même temps que les signes de faiblesse de Sara. Peu à peu, celle-ci souriait un peu plus, gagnait en répondant et l'emportait souvent face à Miss Minchin en la faisant sortir de ses gonds lors de situations où elle aurait dû être la première à pleurer, comme ce jour où la vieille folle l'avait frappée devant toute la classe. Le temps passait et pourtant cette petite prétentieuse ne faiblissait pas, au contraire même. Ce qui était au départ une agréable vengeance était devenu une situation assez frustrante. Puis Sara Crewe était partie, plus riche qu'en arrivant, et surtout plus forte et Lavinia vivait avec le regret de ne pas avoir vraiment pu se venger de sa rivale.

- Enfin, oublions cette histoire de robe de mariée, conclut sa mère, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées. Pour ta robe de fiançailles, ne t'inquiète pas, tout est réglé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Lavinia en fronçant les sourcils

Sa mère répondit avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Ne devrions-nous pas rejoindre ton père à la gare ? Je crois qu'il a une surprise pour toi.

* * *

><p>- La boussole, c'est bon, la carte aussi, les carnets… Mais il en manque un, non ?! s'exclama Donald. Ou pas… J'en avais pris cinq ou six ?! James, combien j'en avais pris ? demanda-t-il en tournant un visage paniqué vers son frère.<p>

- J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mes affaires, gère les tiennes par toi-même, s'il-te-plaît ! répondit James d'un ton agacé.

- Mince, il va falloir que je recommence tout !

Donald plongea alors la tête vers son sac. James soupira tandis que son père riait de bon cœur.

- Tu vas nous mettre en retard, Donald !

- Mais non, tu vas voir, je vais faire très vite !

- Donald… avertit James.

- Bon, d'accord, donne-moi deux minutes et je remets tout dans le sac !

Avec un deuxième soupir, James tourna son regard vers l'horloge tandis qu'autour d'eux, ceux qui ne s'affairaient pas regardaient, amusés, Donald faisant tomber tout son tas d'affaires avant de s'excuser d'un air affolé devant le monsieur qui avait tout pris sur les pieds.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura son père, votre train a du retard, il ne sera donc pas là avant au moins quinze minutes.

- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit James. J'ai juste peur qu'ils prennent Donald pour un pickpocket amateur et qu'ils ne nous laissent pas monter.

- Je t'ai entendu !

- Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retarder un peu votre voyage ? demanda Mister Carmichael à son fils aîné. Ta mère a encore un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que ses deux petits garçons quittent le cocon familial et je pense qu'un peu de temps pour s'y habituer ne lui ferait pas de mal et elle aimerait vraiment que vous nous accompagnez à cette réception…

- Père… soupira James

- Petits garçons ?! s'indigna Donald en lâchant de nouveau son paquet de carnets et de feuilles.

- J'ai compris, je n'insiste pas plus, conclut Mister Carmichael avec un sourire. Mais tu sais, elle est particulièrement inquiète pour Donald…

- Et pourquoi c'est pour moi qu'on s'inquiète en particulier ?! s'écria Donald. Je suis à peine plus jeune que James !

- Lottie est à peine plus jeune que toi, contrairement à ce que tu essaies de faire croire, répliqua James d'un ton sarcastique.

- C'est pas la même chose ! On…

- Rappelle-moi combien d'années d'écart on a, toi et moi ?

Donald ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, son silence étant un signe criant de défaite.

- Voilà, tu as compris, conclut son frère.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne veux vraiment pas rester encore un peu pour ta pauvre mère ? reprit Mister Carmichael. L'Asie ne va pas s'en aller, tu sais…

- Père, on en a déjà parlé, répéta James dans un énième soupir.

Mister Carmichael eut l'air de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire.

- Ma foi, ce n'est peut-être pas l'Asie que tu as peur de voir s'en aller…

- Pardon ?

- Je suis sûr que Sara sera ravie de te revoir elle aussi…

- Père ! répondit James en rougissant légèrement.

- Elle est à peine plus jeune que toi après tout, grand frère, ajouta Donald avec un sourire goguenard, ravi de prendre sa revanche…

- Ça suffit ! répliqua James en levant les yeux au ciel d'un ton agacé. Donald, j'y vais sans toi !

- Quoi ! Mais le train est même pas arrivé !

- Je vais voir ce qu'il en est et je te laisse là. Au revoir Père, je ne manquerais pas de vous écrire, promis.

- Hey mais attends-moi !

Toujours avec un sourire sur le visage, Mister Carmichael regarda ses deux fils s'éloigner, le plus jeune courant derrière l'autre, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. 11h50. Bien. Plus que dix minutes…

* * *

><p>- Blague à part, commença Donald, tu as peur que quelqu'un te prenne ta précieuse Sara, hein ? demanda-t-il, la sourire toujours aux lèvres. C'est tout à fait possible, tu sais. Il est bien loin, le temps-de la-jeune-fille-qui-n'est-pas-une-mendiante…<p>

- Tu sais, Donald, maintenant que tu le dis, Lottie est effectivement peut-être un peu trop jeune pour toi, même avec seulement huit mois de moins. D'après Sara, beaucoup de garçons la trouvent très jolie et elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas s'intéresser à des garçons de son âge. Je devrais peut-être l'encourager dans ce sens…

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?! répondit Donald d'un ton paniqué.

Satisfait, James n'ajouta rien de plus. Il eut un sourire à l'évocation de la-jeune-fille-qui-n'est-pas-une-mendiante. Effectivement, il était bien loin, ce temps-là… Pourtant, parfois, James avait l'impression que c'était encore hier, la première fois que Donald avait adressé la parole à Sara. Il se souvenait encore de sa révérence qui les avait tant surpris. Il repensa également à la première fois où lui-même lui avait adressé la parole. Son regard si fier qui l'avait immédiatement frappé, sa voix qui lui rétorquait qu'elle et Becky n'avaient pas besoin de son aide… Son sourire d'agrandit au souvenir de sa mauvaise foi. Qui eut cru qu'à l'époque, elle prendrait autant de place dans sa… dans leurs vies. A l'époque, ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui les intriguait un peu… Le bruit des valises tombant au sol le tira de ses pensées :

- Excusez-moi, dit aussitôt Donald, paniqué.

- Faites un peu attention, voyons, répondit une quarantenaire blonde avec un air méprisant.

James leva les yeux au ciel devant la maladresse de son frère avant de se baisser pour ramasser un sac tombé. Il put voir que la femme était accompagnée de deux jeunes femmes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, d'une vingtaine d'années. Il ramassa deux sacs au hasard.

- Je crois que c'est à vous, lui dit une voix.

James leva la tête pour se rendre compte que c'était la jeune femme blonde qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle lui tendait une boussole.

- A moins que je ne me trompe, Mister… Carmichael ? lut-elle sur levers de la boussole.

En fait, c'est à mon frère, mais merci quand même, dit-il en tendant l'objet vers Donald. Et je pense que c'est à vous, continua-t-il en désignant les sacs, mademoiselle… ?

- Herbert, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Lavinia Herbert.

James put observer qu'elle était plutôt jolie, ce que Donald avait apparemment pu constater lui aussi, au vu du sourire idiot qu'il arborait.

- Vous devez voyager très loin pour avoir autant de bagages, fit-elle remarquer.

- Nous parcourons la route de la Soie, s'empressa de répondre Donald.

- Donald ! l'interrompit James d'un air agacé. Veuillez excuser mon frère, il oublie souvent les règles de bienséance.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-elle d'un air charmeur.

- Lavinia, nous devons nous dépêcher ! l'interpella sa mère.

- Eh bien, au revoir, Mr. Carmichael, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Donald ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard.

- Lottie serait ravie de savoir que tu t'intéresses aux femmes plus âgées, ne put s'empêcher de dire James d'un ton taquin.

- Oh, fiche-moi la paix ! Et toi alors, tu flirtais littéralement avec la blonde. Tu crois que Sara serait contente en apprenant ça ?

- Donald.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai ton billet, je suis donc en position de force. Sur ce, ferme-la.

* * *

><p>Lavinia eut un dernier regard en arrière pour les deux garçons qu'elle venait de rencontrer.<p>

- Vous connaissez les Carmichael ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère et à Pénélope.

- Jamais entendu parler, répondit Pénélope. Mais le grand frère est très séduisant, tu ne trouves pas ? murmura-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- On ne dit pas ce genre de choses à une femme fiancée, dit Lavinia en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ton père a fait quelques affaires avec le leur, les interrompit Mrs. Herbert. Celui-ci est un avocat particulièrement connu depuis qu'il a retrouvé la célèbre héritière Crewe. Je crois que tu l'as connue d'ailleurs, elle était dans ton pensionnat, si je me souviens bien.

Lavinia sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

- Vraiment ? répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée qu'elle voulait détachée.

- Oui ! Ah, tant que j'y pense, ils sont invités à ton bal de fiançailles. Ton père tenait à garder des relations avec Mr. Carmichael, étant donné qu'il a une certaine notoriété désormais. Il a donc vu en ce bal une bonne occasion mais il a complètement oublié de t'en parler.

- Donc ils seront là ? demanda Lavinia d'un ton égal.

- Alors là, je ne me souviens pas du tout. Tu poseras la question à ton père, il les connait mieux que moi.

Se résignant à cette réponse, Lavinia hocha la tête. Ainsi donc, ce jeune homme était un ami de Sara. Intéressant… Mais s'ils partaient pour l'Asie, comme l'avait dit le plus jeune, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'ils soient à son bal. Il faudrait qu'elle interroge son père à ce sujet.

- Mes chéries, reconnut-elle comme la voix de son père.

- Quand on parle du loup… Mr. Herbert, vêtu d'un impeccable manteau noir, sa tête surmontée par son chapeau haut-de-forme et comme toujours accompagné de sa canne en bois de chêne adorée. Les bras tendus, il se dirigea vers sa femme et sa fille, baisa les deux mains de son épouse et eut une rapide étreinte avec sa progéniture. Trop d'épanchements ne conviendraient pas à des gens de leur rang, Lavinia avait fini par le comprendre, aussi douloureux soit-il.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas droit à une petite salutation ? dit une voix grave.

Lavinia se tourna vers le jeune homme ayant prononcé ses paroles. Lord Henry Tipton… Avec ses cheveux bruns encadrant son visage délicat et ses yeux bleus ciel, Henry avait tout du prince charmant que Lavinia imaginait quand elle était petite.

- Henry, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Ma chère, répondit-il en baisant sa main. Pénélope, ajouta-t-il à l'égard de l'interpellée.

Pénélope eut un petit rictus en retour.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé Cambridge, mon ange ? demanda Mrs. Herbert à son époux.

- Merveilleux, les affaires se sont portées mieux que je ne m'y attendais. Il faut dire qu'Henry a été d'une aide incroyable.

- Vous exagérez, Monsieur, répondit Henry d'un ton égal.

- Ne devrions-nous pas aller chercher ta robe de fiançailles ? dit son père.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, les interrompit Mrs. Herbert. J'ai encore quelques achats à faire. Prenez un fiacre, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- Très bien, nous ferons comme cela alors, décida Mr. Herbert. Henry, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'interpellé, cela vous dérangerait-il que l'on se sépare ? Vous et Pénélope, Lavinia et moi. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma fille, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non, monsieur, répondit Henry. Mlle Mollins et moi partagerons un fiacre, si ça ne l'ennuie pas, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle en haussant le menton.

* * *

><p>- Comment ça, une erreur ?!<p>

Beaucoup de passants se retournèrent en sursautant vers le guichet. Lançant des regards gênés autour de lui, Donald chuchota :

- James, arrête un peu, on nous regarde.

- Je regrette monsieur, répondit le guichetier, mais votre billet ne correspond pas au train de midi en direction de l'Asie.

- Montrez-moi ça ! exigea-t-il en arrachant les deux billets aux mains du vieil homme.

Sentant un mauvais pressentiment grandir dans son esprit, Donald se retourna doucement mais sûrement et entama des petits pas silencieux.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria James. Je les ai pourtant fait vérifier par… commença-t-il avant de relever la tête brusquement. Pas si vite ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux en se tournant vers son frère.

Soudainement, Donald s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un pas, sa jambe gauche suspendue dans l'air. Lentement, avec un visage anxieux, il se tourna vers son frère.

- James… Reste calme, dit-il d'un ton nerveux tandis que son frère s'avançait vers lui. Quoique tu veuilles faire, rappelle-toi d'abord que je suis ton frère et que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

- Je t'ai confié les billets et tu n'as même pas été fichu de réussir ça, dit-il d'un ton où perçait sa fureur. Peux-tu m'expliquer, par l'enfer, comment c'est possible ?!

- Lottie venait de s'acheter une nouvelle robe et elle insistait pour que je vienne lui donner mon avis ! avoua-t-il d'un ton implorant. Il fallait que j'y aille ! Je ne pouvais pas y échapper !

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne nous as pas pris les bons billets parce que tu étais occupé avec des fanfreluches ?!

- Pour ma défense, le jour où ils devaient arriver, je lui avais demandé de les vérifier !

- A qui ?!

- A pa…

S'arrêtant en plein milieu d'un mot, il fronça les sourcils, l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Devant l'air horrifié de James, il reprit :

- Non, il n'aurait quand même pas…

Sa phrase resta en suspend dans le vide alors qu'il l'avait prononcée avec un léger rire nerveux. Finalement, James conclut :

- Notre père n'est qu'un sournois.

* * *

><p>- Aloysius Carmichael est un homme sympathique et très honnête, ma foi, dit Mr. Herbert. Peut-être même un peu trop pour son bien. Il a des principes et il veut les conserver, un homme droit en somme. S'il continue à s'y accrocher, ses affaires finiront par en pâtir, je te le dis.<p>

Lavinia hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Et il vient à ma fête de fiançailles ?

- Oui, il reste un associé très utile à mon travail, je tiens à garder de bons contacts avec lui. Ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'espère ?

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Il a des enfants ?

- Cinq. Le fils aîné est légèrement plus âgé que toi, je crois. Il doit avoir vingt-quatre ou vingt- cinq ans, je ne sais plus.

- Et ils viendront à ma fête, eux aussi ?

- Les deux filles viennent, oui. La plus grande, Janet, a ton âge et la deuxième, Nora je crois, vient d'entrer dans le monde. Les garçons ne sont pas censés être là mais néanmoins, je ne suis pas très sûr.

- Comment ça, « tu n'es pas très sûr » ?

- Ils sont censés partir en voyage tous les deux cette semaine mais pourtant leur père m'a demandé de les compter comme présents. Je suppose donc qu'ils ont annulé leur voyage…

- Et le fils aîné ? Tu le connais ?

- James ? Oui, un peu. Un garçon très intelligent ma foi, il s'intéresse beaucoup à l'Asie et à la géographie mais il est un peu rude et particulièrement réservé. Il n'aime pas trop être en société, semble-t-il. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions ?

Le cerveau de Lavinia se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment poser des questions sans avoir l'air soupçonneux aux yeux de son père ? Elle était fiancée après tout, elle n'était pas censée s'intéresser à d'autres hommes.

- Pénélope et moi avons croisé les deux garçons de la famille Carmichael, tout à l'heure, répondit-elle finalement. Pénélope avait l'air de trouver l'aîné intéressant et je me suis dit que je pourrais l'aider, mentit-elle.

- Je vois. Mais si Pénélope espère des fiançailles avec ce garçon, elle va devoir faire face à la concurrence et pas des moindres.

- Comment cela ? Il est populaire auprès de la gent féminine ?

- Un peu. Bien qu'il soit assez caractériel, il reste agréable à regarder pour ces demoiselles. Mais ce n'est pas tellement à cela que je faisais allusion.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas de source sûre, après tout, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, pour l'instant du moins, mais d'après ce qu'on dit, le jeune homme serait fiancé avec la riche héritière, Sara Crewe.

Lavinia fronça les sourcils.

- Sara Crewe, tu dis ?

- Oui ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai tenu à garder de bonnes relations avec son père. S'il l'épouse, le jeune homme deviendra important à l'avenir.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, non ? réplique Lavinia en haussant le menton. Rien ne prouve que c'est vrai.

- Crois-moi, ma chérie, il y a de fortes raisons de penser que si. J'allais beaucoup chez eux à une époque pour les affaires et il arrivait souvent que le fils quitte la maison pour rendre visite au tuteur de la jeune fille - du moins c'est ce qu'il disait – et elle-même venait beaucoup chez eux. Je me souviens même les avoir surpris en grande discussion dans la bibliothèque une fois. Certains disent qu'en dehors des femmes de sa famille, c'est la seule à qui il veuille bien adresser la parole et que c'est justement parce qu'elle fera bientôt partie de la sienne, plaisanta-t-il. Mais personne n'est sûr car la jeune femme est actuellement en Inde. On ne sait pas trop s'il y va lui-même pour la rejoindre. Ah, nous sommes arrivés.

Le fiacre s'arrêta soudainement. Mr. Herbert attendit que la porte s'ouvre avant de descendre et de tendre la main à sa fille. Lavinia la prit distraitement tout en songeant à tout ce que son père lui avait dit. James Carmichael… Un jeune homme beau et intelligent, apparemment… Et proche de la petite garce de Sara Crewe… Intéressant…

- Viens, ta robe t'attend, lui dit son père. Je crois que tu l'aimeras. Henry et Pénélope ne sont toujours pas là ? constata-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- Ils vont sans doute arriver, répondit distraitement Lavinia.

* * *

><p>- On est bientôt arrivés ? demanda Donald d'un ton plaintif.<p>

James soupira.

- La faute à qui si on doit retrouver notre père à la gare à cause d'un voyage qu'on n'a pas pu faire ?! répondit-il furieusement avant d'apercevoir Mr. Carmichael au bout de la gare.

Celui-ci se tenait droit, l'air d'attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il eut un sourire en voyant ses fils.

- Comment, vous revenez déjà ? dit-il d'un air innocent.

- Vous êtes l'être le plus mesquin que j'aie jamais connu, répliqua James.

Son père lui répondit par un sourire sympathique.

- Nous avons rendez-vous à treize heures pour l'essayage de vos costumes.

- Nos costumes ?! s'étrangla Donald. Mais en quel honneur ?!

- Pour la réception de samedi, pardi. Celle à laquelle votre mère ne veut pas se rendre sans un seul de ses enfants en moins, parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée de se retrouver seule face à la famille Herbert. Ne devrions-nous pas nous dépêcher ?

* * *

><p>- « Ne devrions nous pas nous dépêcher » ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? s'exclama Henry avec un sourire avant de déposer un baiser dans la nuque de la jeune femme., il y a quelques mois, tu ne semblais pas du tout être pressée que je parte.<p>

Plaquée contre le siège du fiacre, Pénélope poussa un soupir de contentement au contact des lèvres contre sa peau.

- Calme-toi, veux-tu, dit-elle non sans un sourire taquin. On pourrait nous voir.

- C'est ce qui rend les choses excitantes, non ? répondit le jeune homme en riant.

- Vraiment ? Qui eût cru que le jeune Lord Tipton, troisième du nom, aimait l'excitant. Alors qu'il est fiancé…

- Et vous, mademoiselle, ce genre de choses se font-elles alors que justement, vous n'êtes même pas fiancée ? Dans le dos de votre amie d'enfance, en plus !

- Comme si on s'en souciait ! Cette pimbêche n'a pas d'amie, juste des rivales et elle le sait très bien. Tout ce qu'elle aime, c'est sa réputation. Raison pour laquelle elle se marie avec toi, on le sait très bien.

- Mmmh, marmonna-t-il avant d'embrasser la jeune femme. Quand je serais marié, tu viendras quand même me voir ?

- Peut-être, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Si je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre d'ici là… Mais on arrive bientôt. Remets ta tenue en ordre.

Henry s'éloigna de Pénélope et refit sa cravate de mauvaise grâce.

* * *

><p>- Je ne connais pas cette boutique, dit Lavinia en regardant autour d'elle.<p>

- Elle se fait pourtant de plus en plus connaître, répondit son père. Elle est tenue par une jeune femme de ton âge. Elle s'appelle…

- Mr. Herbert, j'ai votre commande, l'interrompit une voix féminine.

Lavinia se retourna pour voir qui leur parlait. Sous le choc, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Devant elle se tenait une jolie jeune femme élancée, à la peau blanche et aux cheveux auburn lui tombant dans le dos et se terminant par des boucles avec dans ses bras, une grande boite.

- Jessie… ? murmura-t-elle.

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise.

- Lavinia ? répondit-elle d'un ton abasourdi.

Elle se tourna vers Mr. Herbert.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'elle venait avec vous, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix presque accusatrice.

- Je me suis dit que vos retrouvailles seraient une bonne surprise pour vous.

- Jessie travaille comme couturière ici ? s'écria Lavinia d'une voix toujours stupéfaite.

- Ma chérie, elle dirige cet atelier ! Ta chère amie commence sérieusement à se faire connaître pour ses créations au sein de l'Europe. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a fait ta robe de fiançailles. Qui eût crut que la jeune Jessie White deviendrait ainsi travailleuse ? dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

Néanmoins, Jessie pouvait percevoir l'hypocrisie de ses propos. Mr. Herbert restait persuadé que les femmes devaient se contenter d'être belles, d'épouser et d'enfanter. Elle se renfrogna à l'entente du nom « White ».

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était plus « White » mais « Rosewood » désormais.

- Excuse-moi Jessie, c'est l'habitude. Bon, je vous laisse entre amies, je vais essayer mon costume.

- Merci encore, Jessie. Au fait, tu es invitée au bal, évidemment.

Et Mr. Herbert s'éclipsa, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes seules.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait de retrouver ta grande amie ? dit Lavinia d'un ton ironique. Après tout ce temps, ou devrais-je dire, après t'être enfuie sans prévenir qui que ce soit, même pas celle dont tu te disais la meilleure amie ?

- Tu veux l'essayer ta robe, oui ou non ? répondit Jessie d'un ton agacé.

- Eh bien, quelle agressivité…

Jessie ouvrit la boite et en sortit la robe. Lavinia eut le souffle coupé. La robe était en satin turquoise, garnie de quelques perles sur la jupe bouffante mais aussi de rosettes sur l'ourlet. On pouvait également en voir de petits bouquets sur la poitrine du bustier et sur le bas.

- Splendide… lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Merci, répondit Jessie d'un ton satisfait. Si tu te fais un chignon remonté avec quelques roses assorties, tu auras l'air d'une fée des bois. Tu l'essaies ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jessie était en train de serrer les derniers nœuds du corsage, Lavinia dit :

- Alors comme ça, tu t'es émancipée de ta famille ? Tu as renié les tiens, à ce que je vois.

- Je n'ai rien renié du tout. J'ai décidé de vivre par moi-même, c'est différent. Et mes parents comprennent parfaitement.

- Je suppose que c'est la directrice de ton cher pensionnat qui t'a mis ces idées dans la tête.

- N'insulte pas Mlle Rose, dit Jessie en serrant les dents.

- Tu as renoncé à tout ce qu'on nous a enseigné depuis l'enfance, à ta fierté de lady.

- Ce qu'on nous a enseigné ? Tu veux dire ce que Miss Minchin nous a enseigné ! A se plier devant les puissants, à martyriser ceux qui ne le sont pas et à se plier au conformisme ! Et regarde le résultat : sans même s'en rendre compte, elle a fait fuir ses élèves, détruit son affaire et elle est devenue la risée de la société anglaise ! Tout ça pour vaincre la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Les parents étaient tellement effrayés de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à leurs enfants s'ils terminaient comme le capitaine Crewe qu'ils se sont empressés de retirer leurs enfants du pensionnat ! Elle est uniquement connue comme la femme sans cœur et sans pitié qui a martyrisé sans s'en rendre compte une riche héritière orpheline. Et toi, tu l'aidais, uniquement parce que tu étais folle de jalousie envers Sara, conclut-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

La gifle partit aussitôt. Jessie lui lança en retour un regard de défi.

- Contente-toi de faire ton travail d'employée, siffla Lavinia. Puisque c'est ce que tu as décidé d'être…

- Les vraies ladies ne cèdent jamais à la violence, Lavinia, répondit Jessie en se frottant doucement du dos de sa main sa joue rouge. Sara n'a jamais rendu les coups qu'elle recevait.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une traîtresse. Tu peux t'en aller, je finirais de m'habiller toute seule.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la porte, Jessie lança :

- On se revoit à la réception, Lavinia.

Enfin seule, Lavinia s'observa dans le miroir. Même si Jessie l'avait prodigieusement énervée, elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un talent fou. Lavinia soupira. Cela lui coûtait de l'avouer mais son amitié avec Jessie lui manquait.

- Donald ? entendit-elle, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. Donald, où es-tu passé, par l'enfer ?!

Elle vit alors entrer un jeune home blond vêtu d'un costume.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas… s'excusa aussi le garçon. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelqu'un que je... Enfin, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait…

Lavinia le reconnut aussitôt : c'était le jeune homme de la gare, James Carmichael.

- Ah, c'est vous, dit-il d'un ton un peu étonné. La jeune femme de la gare…

- Et vous, vous êtes James Carmichael, fils du célèbre avocat Aloysius Carmichael et aîné de votre fratrie, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Surpris, James haussa les sourcils.

- Exact, ma foi, répondit-il.

- Je sais aussi que vous deviez partir aujourd'hui. Auriez-vous annulé votre voyage ?

- Reporté, corrigea-t-il. Suite à… une erreur de mon frère, dit-il non sans lever les yeux au ciel, nous n'avons pas pu partir aujourd'hui.

Lavinia sourit.

- Aurais-je donc le plaisir de vous voir à ma réception samedi ?

- Disons que oui.

- J'en suis enchantée. D'autant que votre costume vous va à ravir, dit-elle en le jaugeant de bas en haut.

- Merci.

Se sentant prise d'une étrange témérité, Lavinia se tourna, releva ses cheveux avec sa main et montrant les lacets de son corset, elle murmura :

- Vous m'aidez ?

James écarquilla les yeux.

- Je ne crois pas que ça serait, euh… convenable, dirons-nous. Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect.

Se tournant vers lui, Lavinia lui répondit :

- Je connais peu de gentlemen qui feraient preuve d'autant de galanterie.

Elle eut alors une pensée pour Henry. Plusieurs fois, elle avait dû le repousser alors qu'il devenait un peu trop entreprenant. Rien de bien méchant mais peu agréable pour une dame…

- Mais je suppose que votre fiancée n'apprécierait pas, après tout… enchaîna-t-elle, voulant vérifier sa théorie.

- Ma fiancée ?

- Mais oui, Sara Crewe. Tout le monde le dit.

En entendant cela, James eut un sourire cynique.

- Sara n'est pas ma fiancée. C'est juste une amie… une amie d'enfance.

Un silence suivit.

- C'est moi que vous essayez de persuader ou bien vous-même ? questionna-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Cela dit, si c'était moi, je m'en sentirais flattée, je dois dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela voudrait dire qu'à vos yeux, je vaux la peine de le croire.

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un nouveau silence. Mais ils furent interrompus par une voix paniquée :

- James ? James, où es-tu ? Tu ne m'as tout de même pas laissé seul ici ?!

Donald surgit alors à l'entrée. Voyant son frère dans la pièce, il s'écria :

- James ! Enfin, je te trouve ! Cet endroit est un véritable labyrinthe, je ne comprends même pas comment font ces dames.

Son regard tomba alors sur Lavinia et agrandissant les yeux, il murmura d'un ton soupçonneux :

- J'interromps quelque chose ? C'est parce que tu te caches ici que je ne te retrouve plus ?

- Non, c'est parce que je cherche l'imbécile que tu es depuis tout à l'heure et qu'en bon idiot, tu ne trouves pas mieux que de te perdre dans une boutique !

- Je le dirais à Sara, ça, que tu flirtes dans les cabines d'essayage !

- Veuillez m'excuser, mademoiselle, dit-il en se tournant vers Lavinia, mais j'ai… des choses à remettre en place, murmura-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à son frère. J'ai été ravie de vous revoir.

- Parce qu'en plus, c'était pas la première fois ?! chuchota Donald qui n'avait pas reconnu Lavinia. Traître !

- Moi de même, Mr. Carmichael, répondit-elle à James avec un sourire et une petite révérence.

Laissant le frère aîné se diriger vers le plus jeune, Lavinia alla vers la fenêtre pour voir si sa mère était arrivée. Ouvrant les rideaux, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle vit l'extérieur. Dehors, Henry et Pénélope s'embrassaient passionnément, tels deux ivrognes. Sentant l'air lui manquer, Lavinia serra le tissu du rideau entre ses mains.

- Tout va bien ? entendit-elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Oui, très bien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre à James. Je vous remercie.

Redirigeant son regard vers le couple de dehors, elle sentit ses narines palpiter de rage et d'humiliation. Elle allait devenir la risée de tous quand ça se saurait ! Elle serait vue comme la fiancée trompée avant même d'être mariée ! Non… Peut-être qu'elle pouvait encore éviter cela… Même si toute la haute société s'en doutait, ses fiançailles n'avaient pas encore été annoncées, après tout… Se rappelant la présence des deux jeunes hommes dans la pièce, elle tourna son regard vers eux, et plus particulièrement vers James. James… Bien plus beau et intelligent que Henry… Le fiancé (ou presque) de Sara, sa rivale de toujours… Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse que peu, elle pouvait juger qu'il était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un grand nombre de gentlemen de sa connaissance… Peut-être qu'après tout, cette affaire pouvait lui être utile… Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, sa décision était prise. Bien, pensa-t-elle en regardant le couple à l'extérieur. Puisque c'est ce que vous avez décidé, qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous paierez pour cette trahison ! En effet, dans l'esprit de Lavinia germait déjà une douce revanche.

* * *

><p>Le samedi suivant…<p>

- Un dernier rendez-vous au petit salon avant l'annonce de mes fiançailles ? -

H. T.

Rapidement, Pénélope rangea le mot dans la poche de sa robe en regardant autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne l'avait vue. Discrètement, elle se dirigea vers la grande porte de la salle de bal et s'éclipsa. Un peu plus loin, Lavinia eut un demi-sourire qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Henry :

- Mon cher, ne pourriez-vous pas rejoindre Pénélope ? Je viens de la voir quitter la pièce et je crains qu'elle ne se soit sentie mal. Pourriez-vous aller vérifier que ce ne soit pas trop grave…

- Certes oui, répondit Henry, mais pour… ?

Lavinia répondit avec un sourire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'annonce de nos fiançailles peut attendre quelques minutes.

- Dans ce cas…

Lorsque Henry fut parfaitement éloigné, Lavinia sourit sournoisement lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une voix :

- Je reconnais ce sourire… C'est celui que tu arborais quand nous étions petites et que tu préparais quelque chose pour tes ennemis.

Lavinia se tourna vers Jessie, ravissante dans sa robe-bustier rouge en velours dont le bustier laissait voir quelques reliures agrémentées de perles roses pâles avec des bretelles assorties aux perles retombant sur le haut de ses bras, dénudant ainsi ses épaules. Jessie nota que Lavinia avait pris note de ses conseils concernant le chignon avec les rosettes.

- Contente-toi d'attendre comme tout le monde, répondit Lavinia sans se départir de son sourire, le spectacle ne va pas tarder.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Mr. Herbert.

- Père ? Ne devrions-nous faire l'annonce ?

- Je crois que tu as raison. Mais où est Henry ? Il doit être là pour ça.

- Il nous rejoint. Mais lui et moi préfèrerions faire l'annonce dans un endroit un peu plus intime…

Allongée sur le canapé, Henry au-dessus d'elle, Pénélope murmura entre deux baisers :

- Même si ce genre de rendez-vous ne me déplaît pas, je dois avouer que je suis un peu étonnée que tu m'aies envoyé un mot pour cela. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Un mot ? Mais de quoi tu parles… Enfin, peu importe ! dit-il en reprenant ses baisers.

A ces mots, Pénélope se figea. En elle grandissait peu à peu un étrange pressentiment.

- Tu m'as laissé un mot, rappelle-toi ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus paniquée. Où tu me demandais de te rejoindre !

- Moi, je suis venu ici parce que j'ai cru que tu te sentais mal.

Pénélope ouvrit grand la bouche avant de murmurer :

- Mais alors qui…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase alors que la porte du salon s'ouvrait. Tournant la tête vers l'entrée, Henry et Pénélope, toujours allongés sur le canapé virent un groupe de personnes choquées. Des visages scandalisés et ébahis les jaugeaient. Pénélope sentit son sang se glacer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Lavinia arborant un sourire triomphant

* * *

><p>- Seigneur Dieu, soupira Mrs. Herbert.<p>

Ils se tenaient devant la porte de la chambre de Lavinia. Celle-ci avait défait ses cheveux retombant en cascade dans son dos. Peu après la « scène », elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et avait feint les larmes pour paraître crédible aux yeux de ses parents.

- Qui eût cru que ces deux-la te joueraient un tour pareil, ma chérie ?! sanglota Mrs. Herbert. Voilà tes fiançailles gâchées ! Oh, ma pauvre enfant.

Lavinia fit un visage souffrant.

- Tout va bien, mère, je vous le jure, dit-elle d'une voix laissant croire le contraire.

- Oh, ma chérie, inutile de vouloir faire semblant devant moi !

- C'est une chance que nous n'ayons pas encore annoncé vos fiançailles à ce moment-là, conclut son père. La honte aurait été terrible sinon.

- Chéri, ne peux-tu donc pas faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse ?! explosa son épouse. Ne vois-tu pas que notre fille a le cœur brisé ! Peu importe notre réputation pour le moment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mère, dit Lavinia en essayant d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un voulant paraître fort.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir, ma chérie, dis-moi, demanda son père. Pouvons-nous faire quoique ce soit, ta mère et moi, pour te réconforter ?

- Peut-être que s'éloigner lui ferait du bien, murmura sa mère. Un voyage ! Je pense que c'est ce qu'il te faut pour aller mieux ! Rien de tel que de changer d'air ! Que dis-tu de Venise ? Ou de l'Espagne ?

- Paris est magnifique en cette saison, ajouta son père. Et tu n'y es jamais allée, ça te ferait un peu de nouveauté. Je serais ravi de te faire visiter.

Lavinia sourit tristement.

- Vous êtes adorables. Vous avez raison, peut-être ai-je besoin de vacances. Mais je pensais plutôt à un paysage plus exotique. Comme… Comme les Indes.

- Les Indes ?! s'étrangla sa mère. N'y a-t-il pas plein de maladies affreuses là-bas ?

- Après tout, pourquoi pas ? dit son père en se frottant le menton. L'héritière Crewe y vit et elle se porte comme un charme à ce qu'on dit et même les enfants Carmichael y vont.

Décidé, il se pencha vers sa fille.

- Ce sont les Indes que tu veux ?

- Oui, père, répondit Lavinia, décidée.

- Alors, je règlerais ça pour toi, conclut-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Va te coucher maintenant, tu dois être épuisée.

Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Lavinia entendit de nouveau la voix de Jessie :

- Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavinia se tourna vers elle.

- Décidément, tu n'as pas changé, dit Jessie en secouant la tête. Tu es toujours la même.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas finir comme Pénélope ! siffla Lavinia. Et va-t-en !

Obéissant, Jessie s'éloigna, bien qu'une dernière question lui trotta à l'esprit : que venaient faire les Indes là-dedans ? Ce n'était tout de même pas en rapport avec Sara qui y vivait ? Après tout ce temps, Lavinia lui en voudrait toujours ? Jessie décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler. Plus loin elle se tenait de Lavinia, mieux elle se portait !

Une fois seule, Lavinia pensa à ce qui l'attendait : les Indes. Mais surtout, James Carmichael et Sara Crewe. Enfin, l'occasion de prendre sa revanche sur sa rivale se présentait... Elle eut un sourire en songeant à tout cela. Mais cette fois… elles joueraient non plus en tant qu'enfants, mais en tant que femmes ! Non… Elles joueraient comme des dames !

FIN


End file.
